


мы шли вдвоем (и держались за руки)

by sakuramai



Category: Naruto
Genre: All you need is love, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not your typical soulmate story, Romantic Soulmates, Sakura deserves better, Soulmate thing is strange and sometimes doesn't work, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but life works, love heals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: В двенадцать лет у Кибы появилось имя на плече: "Хината".





	мы шли вдвоем (и держались за руки)

У судьбы иногда ужасное чувство юмора; а может быть ей самой не смешно. То есть, у всех бывают не самые лучшие моменты в жизни, когда все идет наперекосяк. Может судьба она как человек, и тоже иногда не успевает со сроками, путается в планах и в итоге вытворяет такое, что и не объяснишь. Или объяснишь, но лет через сто. И объяснение будет таким: о, ну это судьба.  
  
Киба не всегда был в ладах с логикой, зато здравого смысла имел хоть отбавляй. В конце концов, логика не всегда приведёт куда надо, а вот нос обмануть сложнее, например, нос Инузука.  
Общество навязывает свои правила, истории из книжек поучают идти пройденными тропами, а жизнь … жизнь говорит: живи. Дурак. Живи, и не жалуйся.  
  
Киба, как и любой другой ребенок, ждал, когда в двенадцать лет у него появится заветное имя на руке, имя Того-Самого-Человека, с которым ему судьба уготовила наибольший шанс быть счастливым. В книжках писали, что самая настоящая радость быть с этим человеком, пройти с ним или с ней жизненный путь рука об руку. Это подарок судьбы, так их учили. Великое счастье.  
  
– Тоже мне, подарочек, – фыркала Цуме, но довольно миролюбиво, безо всякого яда. Пожалуй, вся Деревня толковала, что от нее убежал муж. Киба как-то сам слышал. Конечно, отца можно было понять, он … не был шиноби. Просто накачанный симпатичный парень, добрый и смуглый. На удивление, аристократ-иностранец. Даже если бы у них с матерью все сработало в плане характеров, жить вместе было бы тяжко.  
  
У Ханы на локтевом сгибе было элегантно написано «Итачи». Тот самый Итачи, который Учиха. Между этими двумя была химия: Киба помнил, как старшая сестра по ночам вылезала из окна на свидания. Но об этом молчали. Собаки-тройняшки Хаймару сначала выли с тоски, что парнишка с запахом дыма и данго перестал ходить в гости и ласково чесать им головы. Хана выла тоже, но в подушку, и еще долго ходила с воспаленными от слез глазами. Она пыталась встречаться, пару раз даже с девушками, но потом неизменно бросала это дело. Хана стыдливо прятала по комнате фотографию предателя и фальшиво улыбалась, когда спрашивали, нет ли кого симпатичного у нее на примете.  
  
Дядя Ясуо вообще не мог терпеть свою суженную-по-судьбе. Эти двое, один Инузука, другая Яманака, как пересекались, так и начинали собачиться на всю Деревню. Все сначала думали: это любовь такая. Оказалось, все же нет. Просто при перетасовке любовных долей кто-то ошибся.  
  
В общем, Киба еще до двенадцати лет понял, что если дело было не в имени на руке, то в том, чтобы два человека друг другу подошли. Когда на плече появилось изящное «Хината», он обрадовался. Киба помнил этот почерк, потому что несколько раз списывал контрольные, подглядывая в девичью тетрадку с такими же иероглифами. У принцессы Хьюга была кукольная внешность и отшлифованные манеры, а еще она постоянно дрожала как осиновый лист и, в принципе, не обращала на Кибу особого внимания.  
Когда он попал с ней в одну команду, то обрадовался еще сильнее – вот, судьба иногда работает без помех!  
  
В четырнадцать Киба узнал горькую правду – у Хинаты Хьюга на руке было чужое, вовсе не его имя.  
  
Он тогда в первый раз напился. В барах ниндзя наливают вне зависимости от возрастной категории. Киба нажрался так, что блевал потом весь день и еще немного. Хана, тащившая его на себе домой, понимающе молчала, и медленно разжигался рассвет, яркий, как назло, и красивый. Будто в противовес любовным перспективам. И главное, Киба не мог злиться на Наруто за украденное сердце опальной и слабой принцессы, а все равно сначала злился.  
  
Бывает так почему-то, одним всё, а другим – ничего.  
  
Хината дышала на образ Наруто. Расцветала во всех правильных местах пока его ждала и каждый день выходила смотреть на ворота в Коноху, не идет ли он. Киба … Киба старался. Имя на плече саднило и чесалось. Хината была такая красивая, такая хорошая, милая, хрупкая, он бы холил ее и лелеял, на руках бы носил, а что толку? Насильно мил не будешь. Поэтому, если он заставал ее за ожиданием, что было редкостью, (старался избегать), то шел выпить стаканчик-другой. Акамару достаточно подрос, чтобы дотащить хозяина до дома.  
  
Однажды в шестнадцать, за каких-то полгода до возвращения Узумаки, Киба встретил в своем уже любимом баре Сакуру. Она с детства запомнилась большими мозгами, любовью к толстым книжкам, влюбленностью в Саске и, как ни странно, застенчивостью. Уж Киба-то помнил, как она в Академии дрожала при общении с одноклассниками и учителями, дрожала телом, но не голосом или взглядом. Это ему тогда понравилось, такая храбрость. Девчонка мечты Наруто.  
  
Он сел к ней рядом и взял сакэ. Она пила что-то явно помощнее и не первую рюмку. Розовые волосы подчеркивал розовый румянец.  
  
– Привет, Киба, – сказала Сакура. Сделала паузу. – Представляешь, у меня сегодня день рождения.  
  
Юный гений местной медицины смотрела в свою рюмку, в которой вроде была спиртовая настойка. Смотрела туда как на шедевр изобразительного искусства.  
  
– Команда 10 на задании. Родители в командировке. Цунаде-шишо и Шизуне работают. Какаши-сенсей не … – она судорожно вздохнула, будто собравшись расплакаться, – я не видела его с тех пор как стала обучаться на медика. Оставил карточку на окне «с днем рождения». Пошел он к черту со своей карточкой! – вдруг стукнула Сакура по столу. У нее из глаз брызнули слезы.  
  
Киба вдруг взглянул на нее и будто в первый раз увидел. Вот сидит совсем еще девочка, даже пахнет как девочка; а горе у нее уже совсем взрослое. Одно дело, когда по дефолту получил штамп на руку, и это оказалось не тем, что было нужно. Совсем другое дело – сидеть брошенной в собственный день рождения в шестнадцать лет и плакать в разбавленный спирт от одиночества.  
  
– У меня сегодня день рождения, – продолжила Сакура всхлипывая, искаженным от слез голосом. – Это должен был быть праздник. Хороший, блин, праздник! Ни торта, ни … ни … никого. Хоть бы кто-нибудь!.. – она высморкалась в салфетку, которую принесли с новой порцией и тихо, обреченно добавила. – Я ведь так стараюсь.  
  
Так стараюсь быть нужной, подразумевала Сакура. Саске пошел по пути ненависти и мести за старшим братом, Наруто отправился за Саске, а заодно чтобы стать сильнее, Какаши-сенсей спрятался в работе, жестокой и безликой. А Сакура осталась. Это, наверное, было хуже, чем смотреть на Хинату, ждущую у ворот, и чувствовать ее феромоны в воздухе.  
  
Киба отодвинул новую непочатую рюмку от Сакуры, пока та ее не заметила, и оскалился на бармена. Тот был из тех, что подливал и подливал, не заботясь о здоровье клиента. Бармен с другой смены вел себя наоборот, а нынешний спаивал девочку за неплохие деньги. Киба расплатился за Сакуру и спросил у нее, точнее даже просто сказал:  
  
– А пойдем ко мне в гости? У нас сегодня бифштекс с кровью.  
  
Выяснилось, что Сакура очень даже любит бифштексы с кровью, поэтому в гости она пришла, но уснула до ужина на гостевом диване. Киба укрыл ее одеялом. Ей специально оставили пару кусков и даже свечку, чтобы за завтраком смогла задуть и загадать желание.  
Цуме взъерошила волосы сына и сказала ему, что он хороший ребенок.  
  
Утром, опохмелив Сакуру, они втроем отпраздновали ее день рождения: именинница, Киба и Акамару. Последний пытался на собачьем сказать тост, и хозяину пришлось переводить кучу странных комплиментов. Сакура улыбалась и смеялась, а потом они пошли на речку, и хотя в конце марта купаться было еще холодно, это никого не остановило.  
  
Было что-то в этом исцеляющее, как будто делая счастливым кого-то, Киба потихоньку заполнял ту дыру в себе, откуда веяло одиночеством.  
  
Они с Сакурой начали чаще видеться. Да, Киба запомнил ее запах (индивидуальный аромат кожи и жасминовый шампунь) и мог вычислить ее местоположение, если очень было надо, но и она тоже иногда его находила. Случайно. И обычно сразу после парикмахера или в новой одежде. Киба всё же вырос с женщинами: в чем он знал толк, так это в их некоторых тактических приемах.  
  
Сходили пару раз в кино со здоровенными коробками попкорна, однажды попали на выступление приезжих актеров кабуки, потом стали вместе регулярно тренироваться. Затем ехидная Ино зажала его в углу и с азартным блеском в глазах потребовала: «рассказывай». Он рассказал. Гуляем, я и Сакура. Да, она мне очень-очень. Наверное, и я ей как-нибудь.  
  
– А вы? … – помешкав, спросила Ино и показала на руку.  
  
Киба покачал головой.  
– Мне с этим не повезло, сто пудов неразделенная. Сначала было больно, потом пересекся с Сакурой и … сильно полегчало. Надпись больше не болит и не чешется. Не знаю, что у нее, мы это не обсуждали.  
  
Ино помолчала, задумалась. Киба ей ничего такого личного бы не сказал, не будь у нее на лице написано «за подругу и двор стреляю в упор». Фигурально, конечно.  
  
– У нее тоже неразделенная, – вдруг поделилась она. Это звучало как: продолжай в том же духе, благословляю. Потом сделала строгое, серьезное лицо:  
  
– Вы тут не это самое. Предохраняйтесь. Если что, я крестная, – и удалилась.  
  
Когда Киба и Сакура в первый раз поцеловались, это было неожиданно, незапланированно и абсолютно естественно. И абсолютно желанно. С порога ее дома были видны звезды и выбитые в камне лица Хокаге. В саду сладко пахло пионами и мокрой росой. На Сакуре был летний льняной сарафан, через который чувствовалось тепло ее тела. Они целовались и целовались, пока Кизаши Харуно не свистнул весело с балкона:  
  
– Всем спать, продолжение утром!  
  
И утром Сакура ему рассказала за совместным завтраком в чайной у госпиталя, чье имя было написано у нее на руке.  
  
– Значит, у тебя всегда был повод бежать за Саске, в отличие от Ино, да? – спросил Киба, стараясь улыбаться. Где по шкале красоты и крутизны Учиха Саске и где Инузука Киба.  
  
– У него на руке имя старшего брата, – тихо сказала Сакура. – А у Наруто имя Саске. Я отпустила их обоих, – она посмотрела на него из-под ресниц и робко улыбнулась, как настоящая Сакура улыбается, а не маска сильной женщины с кулаками. – И встретила тебя. Тебя отпускать мне никуда не хочется.  
  
Киба неверяще усмехнулся:  
– А здесь никто и не уходил! – Затем он взял ее за руку.  
  
Лето нахлынуло солнечными днями с характерным полуденным зноем. Киба вечером провожал Сакуру от госпиталя до дома, и часто заходил на чай с плюшками. Родители Сакуры закармливали Акамару всякой вкуснятиной и чесали ему брюхо, а Кибе говорили, что он хороший малый.  
  
Днем мороженое таяло быстрее, чем его успевали съесть, и Киба каждый раз совал себе в рот липкие пальцы Сакуры, игнорируя ее возмущения, что они же грязные, там столько бактерий, но потом она его даже не стукала, просто игриво тыкала в бок. И было лето; в лесопарках появились дикие ягоды, а на лице Сакуры – ямочки от улыбок и легкий загар. Плескаться в реке было очень даже приятно, а устраивать спарринги на воде оказалось отличной идеей. Когда об этом услышала Ино, то притащила страдающего Шикамару, и в итоге тренировки никакой не получилось, потому что тот мудро принес с собой два зонтика, несколько подушек и радиоприемник. Девушки не по нотам подпевали знакомым песням и ели фрукты, которые принесла Сакура и пили лимонад из портативного холодильника Кибы. Шикамару жевал травинку, смотрел на облака и задумчиво чесал за ухом огромного белого пса. Киба дремал на солнышке, не опасаясь обгореть, и надпись на плече совсем не болела и внутри него самого, казалось, сияло это же самое солнце и весело, не по нотам, подпевали какому-то хиту девушки.  
  
И, конечно, были в то лето и дожди, и даже, например, рыдающий Рок Ли с надписью «Сакура» на руке. И Сакура не раз плакала на плече Кибы, когда не удавалось спасти пациента после долгой операции, когда не приходили письма от Наруто, когда какой-нибудь пьяница на улице называл ее шлюхой одного предателя и одного чудовища. И Киба присаживался на день-другой на тюремную кушетку, потому что бить зубы гражданским – дурной тон. Сакура носила ему туда домашнее мясо, сначала слегка пересоленное и пережаренное, но потом доведенное до совершенства.  
  
Иногда ходили вместе на миссии, и было приятно чувствовать, что не только ты сам становишься сильнее, но и тот Твой-Человек тоже. Было приятно работать как синхронная, хорошо смазанная машина. Шино как-то посмотрел со стороны и сказал:  
  
– Повезло тебе, Киба, думаю я.  
  
И Инузука задумался. Вспомнил Хинату, которая все ждала Наруто, Наруто, бежавшего за Саске, и Саске с его старшим братом. И Хану.  
Киба подумал и согласился с Шино.  
  
А мать ему говорила быть осторожным. Так и сказала:  
  
– Никогда не знаешь, как судьба обернется, – и задумчиво, неосознанно коснулась имени на своей руке. Цуме и такие слова как «застенчивость», «робость», «слабость» - антонимы, но когда у них с Кибой состоялся разговор о природе отношений, вид у нее был ностальгичный и неуверенный. Тогда ему впервые пришла в голову мысль, что может мама, как и Сакура, для большинства людей носит агрессивную, строгую маску, чтобы никто не заподозрил ее в естественных человеческих слабостях.  
  
– Судьба уже обернулась, – фыркнул Киба.  
  
– Мелкий, ты понял, о чем я?  
  
– Да понял я, понял. Но, мам, мы же и так живем не очень-то безопасно. Может я завтра умру. Может даже сегодня. И я не преувеличиваю, когда говорю, что я Сакуру очень, – он покраснел, – очень, эм. Ну, ты поняла. Она замечательная. Мне с ней хорошо. И … ей со мной тоже. И у нас похожая обстановка с именами-этих-идеальных. Но кому нужны они такие идеальные? Более того, у многих такое «по воле судьбы» не срабатывало. А может это и есть судьба, что у нее не сложилось с Саске, а у меня с Хинатой. Я хочу с ней будущее, серьезно. Хотя, конечно, время все покажет.  
  
Цуме усмехнулась:  
– И в кого ты такой умный, а? – и добавила. – По крайней мере, в одном я уверена. Сакура – барышня сообразительная, а значит вы абсолютно точно предохраняетесь.  
  
– Эй!  
  
Это, конечно, было правдой. Хорошо, что родителей Сакуры часто не было дома, потому что можно было шалить как угодно и не играть в молчанку.  
  
А потом Узумаки Наруто вернулся в Деревню, и почти сразу убежал на задание со своей старой командой спасать мир или что-то вроде того. Хината, такая же девочка-кукла, дрожащая и тихая, со своим обожаемым даже толком не поздоровалась, дурёха. Вот Киба успел выловить Сакуру почти на выходе из Деревни, Акамару не подвел. У Наруто глаза из орбит повылезали, пока Киба и Сакура прощались с пылом шестнадцатилетних подростков (которыми те и были). Она напоследок поцеловала его в щеку и шепнула:  
– Скоро вернусь.  
  
И это звучало как самое сладкое обещание.  
  
(Постскриптум: когда Саске искупил часть грехов и задумался о продолжении рода, Сакура уже носила фамилию «Инузука» и ребенка под сердцем. Он … пожелал ей счастья, довольно искренне. И попросил прощения. Она ему сказала: спасибо - за его ошибки. И объяснила, что иначе ее ожидала бы совсем другая, не такая светлая и радостная, жизнь).  



End file.
